


Little Trouble Girl

by Lanellyxd



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Fables - Freeform, TWAU, the wolf among us - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanellyxd/pseuds/Lanellyxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Riding Hood has always been hidden away from the fable world by her grandmother after the horror they faced back in the day, so she secretly finds freedom from the last kind of people all fables try to avoid, Mundies, but what happens when her group of mundy friends decide to go to the Trip Trap bar for the first time? And how can she keep it a secret from Sheriff Bigby? AU, Slow Burner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my Wolf Among Us AU fanfic. It's just a little something I have lingering in my head after getting a few inspiration from playing the game.
> 
> As well as much inspiration from music from Sonic Youth, the Pixies, REM, etc.  
> Some of you fans probably already read this from the other sites, but if not I would like to hear from you guys about it, your options if I should go with it and whatnot. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

It was in the middle of September, the cold winds were blowing, stores were putting up autumn themed decoration and the leaves where turning, well when you do see a tree that is, kind of hard to be close to nature in New York City. There in front of a school church building sat on a girl that goes by the nickname Red, bright green eyes staring blankly at the sky, thinking of nothing in particular.

Just random things that would pop up in the moment, in her mind right now is what would the city be like if trees would be popping out on the streets every 5 seconds, a silly thought that came to her when she was thinking about leaves.

"man..I could go for some tea right now. Maybe Green tea, No Mate tea Is Pretty Good too... " yet another random thought due to the mention of leaves again. Red's cluttered train of thought soon crashed as she was hit in the head with a paper book. A squeak of surprised pain escapes her lips and starts to rub her head As she looks up to the person in question.

The girl with short black hair and school uniform looked down at her and smirks, "caught you daydreaming again. " she said to her while popping her gum.

"I wasn't daydreaming! I was just enjoying the weather is all." She protested as she checks her hand if her head was bleeding.

The other girl just squinted her hazel eyes at her, as if she has the ability to see the truth and lies by doing just that. "I hate it when you give me that shifty eyes look Kristen. " she pouts as she gets up from the steps and dust off her short black ruffled skirt and long red hooded coat, looking everywhere but her friends eyes as her cheeks grow pink of embarrassment.

The girl named Kristen simply laughs as she shifts her book bag to her other shoulder and bumps Red on her shoulder. "Alright, let's get going. Come on you air head. "

They headed towards their usual café shop where they met up with 3 other people were waiting for them at an outside table. One of the girls with blonde hair waved them over while the one of the guys with short brown hair shouted out to get there attention.

" Yo! Kristen, Red over here. " he waves his drumsticks around than continues to bang on the table, playing out the beat in his head. Red smiles at the 3rd guy as they make their way towards the table, he looks up from his guitar and back at her through long black hair and smiles back at her, happy to see her make it.

"Sorry we're late, a certain someone had detention. "

" Hey, that perverted teacher got what he deserves. " Kristen said out loud as she lights up a cigarette

"What did he do? Look under your skirt or something? " the brown hair man jokes as he takes a drink of coffee.

"Can it Randy! The jerk touched my ass so I slapped him."

"It's too bad it wasn't a girl than huh." Said the blonde girl as she laughs,

"Leave her alone Cindy, not her fault she gets hit on by 'good Christian boys'. I'm sure you'll find a nice girl in that crazy Jesus loving school that's into you. " Randy comforted her as he pats her back.

"Not even looking, anyways so what's the point? Not gonna let another woman drag me down. "

"Well I hope after today he'll leave you alone. " Red said to her as she rubs Kristen's arm.

"Fat chance, you're lucky you're home schooled by your grandmother Red, don't have to deal with jerks everyday. "

Red simply giggles at that than gets up from her seat and looks back at the entrance of the coffee shop. "I'm gonna go order some tea, anyone want anything? " she asks as she looks at each one of her friends.

Getting a 'no thank' you answer from each of them except the quiet one of the group. "I'll go join you." Said the black haired man as he puts down his guitar and heads towards the doors with her.

Red couldn't help but smile as he holds the door for her, even though he had a 'bad boy' look with his leather jacket and 5 o'clock shadow he hasn't shaved in awhile, he was a real gentleman. The smell of fresh coffee filled her lungs and the warmth of the room was welcoming to her cold hands, as they waited in line she looks up over at her friend and playfully bumped his arm.

"You didn't have to come with me Travis, I could have just ordered what you wanted for you". Red looks back outside to their friends through the window and back at him. Travis shrugs and waved his hand, dismissing her words as if it was a pesky fly.

"It's okay, I like spending time with you. " He replies as he looks down at her, he leans in closer to her and reaches into the pocket of his jacket. "And I also wanted to give this to you in private. " he whispers to her as he slips a small box in her small hand.

"This is very kind of you Travis, you didn't have to. "

"I wanted to though. " Red felt a blush coming to her as she feels the warmth of his fingers grabbing ahold of her cold ones. Travis leans further down to her face to kiss her but Red turns away from him, shying away from his lips but Travis wouldn't give up. He took the opportunity to brush his lips to her ear and kissed it as Red giggles and pulls further away.

"Behave you, people might think that we're dating or something. " she said to him as she covers his mouth with her hand to block him from continuing.

" Well, why don't we? " He asks as he pulls her hand away. Red frowns at his question and looks away, quickly getting to the counter as soon as the person in front of her left. She ordered the cinnamon honey tea while Travis order a capuchin o. Once they moved to the side and waited for their drinks Travis looked at Red, waiting for an answer.

"You know why I don't want to Travis. " she replied to him, feeling uneasy with his dark eyes on her.

" I get that it's because you don't wanna be in a relationship right now, but you and I both know their's something here Red, so why deny it and give it a shot.?"

"Because I Just Don't Want To." she said to him a little too harsh, he looked away from her, looking hurt. Red felt guilty right away and opened her mouth to apologized until the man behind the counter called out there drinks.

" I'll pay for this, don't worry. " he says as he walks up to the counter. Red looked down at the little white box in her hand and starts to unwrap the red ribbon around it. She felt terrible of how she spoke to him, it's not that she didn't like him cause she did, but not in that way.

And even if she did like him that way there was no way it could work out... Once she removes the lid she and looks down she frowns at it, it was a pendant necklace with the picture of red riding hood hugging a black wolf. It was a beautiful pendant but it only reminded her the reason why she couldn't be in a relationship with Travis, or any other person. Because she was a fable...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 Not many fables would really aprove of their kind to be too much involved with humans, or in our definition, 'Mundies'. Of course they all have to deal with them from time to time, they are in the Mundy world after all due to being banished from there homeland, but for actually being friends with Mundies? That's just too big of a risk ANY fable can't take, they're kind must not be known from the rest of the world, if a mundy were to find out it would be big trouble for everyone and possible a one way ticket to the witching well for whoever blew it.

Red knew all these facts and the consequence but she would rather gamble with the rules than to once again be alone and hidden. Everyone knows about her story, the story of little red riding hood and the big bad wolf, how the wolf ate her grandmother and tricks poor naive Red and gets eatin as well. It was a traumatic event for her grandmother so after being saved by Woody the Woodsman she kept her only granddaughter cooped up and hidden so the wolf or anyone else would harm her, her little red.

"Get away from the windows Silvie!" "Do not leave the house!" Stay out of sight! " her grandmother would always say, 'don't go here ' and 'don't go there' Red would hear and her dear mother only made it worse, when word traveled to her ears Red never heard the end of it, her mother moved into grandmother's and cottage and became her chaperone, everywhere Red would go her mother would follow, it was enough for Red to go mad. It broke her heart when they both forbid her to the forest, it became the last straw.

They may boss her around the house but they can never take away the woods from her, it was a part of her, it was even Red's name. 'Silvie' french meaning for 'of the forest' so at night she would sneak out into the forest. It became a habit of hers now, wait until mother and grandmother would sleep and sneak from the windows, of course Red would was afraid of the Wolf and other creatures after getting eatin, but unlike being cautious like her grandmother, Red was bold and fearful, she felt like she was...reborn. Red got swallowed up as a naive child and got pulled out as a woman of courage, she grew to love the excitement and thrill of danger, always looking for trouble but knows when the fine line has been drawn, another reason why she has never been seen or caught.

A gift that she has carried on even in the Mundy world, this world was completely different from their old one, so much crime and danger that her mother and grandmother were horrified by it. They tried to keep Red hidden here as well, as long as they were able to until they couldn't afford to have her unemployed. So she works with her mother at 'The Gingerbread Man's Bakery' to help with the debt they were swimming in. A perfect way to dance around the new fine line that has been drawn for her.

The first Mundy she has ever seen was Kristen, the punk rock lesbian girl that goes to a Catholic School, after that she met her friends Randy, Cindy, and Travis, who were all in a band. From the first meeting Travis had a liking to her and offered Red to teach her how to play guitar, after that she has never left. Crossing the line between Fables and Mundies everyday, she would use the excuse of being home schooled to her mundy friends during the day (due to Red's appearance of a teenage mundy girl) and would use an excuse to her family of having a second job in a soup kitchen, feeding the homeless by night, when in reality she would hang out or play shows in mundy bars and coffee shops with the gang, coming home with the money they get paid as an alibi. It was the best she had in years, the saddest fact However is that Red had to give up the forest for this new found freedom of hers.

"Yo Red, Red!" Randy snapped his fingers in front of Red's face, making her bounce back into reality. " You've been daydreaming a lot lately. Something going on, "

She blinked her emerald colored eyes at him and shook her head, "No? Nothing has been going on..i just um..Umm..." Red couldn't find any words to say in her defense, it was until she came to realize she really did have no idea what's going on with herself. "Why have I been daydreaming so much...what's gotten into me, "

"Maybe it's a guy" Cindy brought up while grinning, making Travis glance up from his cigarettes. "Who is it? Who's the guy red? Is he hot?"

"No its not a guy.." She replied as she nervously glanced at Travis.

"Aww that's no fun, so what is it then?" Kristen wined

"Leave her alone guys and hurry the hell up or we'll be late for our gig." Travis said out loud with his annoyed sounding voice.

" But aren't you curious on what's in Red's mind?" Randy tried to per sway him.

"No, now let's go. "

Everyone looked at each other as Travis angerly started packing up his stuff and walked away.

"What's eating him?" Kristen whispers to the group they all just shrugged and looked at Red as if she has the answer to the question, which awkwardly she did.

"No idea. " she lies to try avoid questions.

Once they make it to the local club around town they start to get ready on stage while Red worked as there sound check. Once everything was ready Red gave them the thumbs up as they get to their places, Cindy on keyboard, Randy on drums, Kristen on bass and Travis lead guitarist and vocals. They didn't have much of their own songs, mostly covers by bands like The Pixies, Sonic youth and other bands in the similar category, but when they do play their own songs, boy do they know how to rock the house. It was also their looks if Red could also throw in, punk rock grunt but not to the extreme, as well as they were beautiful in their own way. Tattoos, piercings, hair and attitude. Travis most of all, he had no tats or piercings but the vibe he throws makes up for it, quiet and a loner but when he gets pissed off or sings his heart out its as if he let's out a hidden beast inside, kind of goes well his his wolf like appearance, serious eyes and thin lips. Almost like...

Red shook her head, trying not to compare the mundy to fable towns sheriff. She sat back from the stage, hidden from other mundy eyes but still able to see the full show. The sound of this electronic guitar made the light hairs behind her neck rise, every cord from Kristen's bass made her heart pump with it and Cindy ' s keyboard and Randy ' s drums made her ears perk with the sound, Red can never get tired of the amazing music these 4 play.

After a few hours the show was over and the crowded club slowly became empty, her friends were in the back packing there instruments and loading up in Randy's black van in the back until Travis went bargain outside the door, quiet as always but his face was laced with anger, he took out his cigarette but crushed the empty pack in his hands and threw them to the side.

"Hey man...what's up?" Randy asks with hesitation.

Travis only reached into his pockets and threw each band member rolled up money as he made his way to the van to put away his guitar. Each band member removed the rubber band and started counting money until Kristen spoke first with rage growing.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" This ain't even half what we usually get paid! "

Randy passed Travis his packs of smokes as he lights up his own. "The fuckin owner of this dump cut us short due to the night 'being slow'" Travis replied as he deeply inhales the smoke.

"What? That's complete bullshit! The club was jam packed! This night has been the most full we have seen ever! " Cindy calls out from the passenger seat of the van.

"That's what I said and the prick said if you 'don't like the amount he'll be start giving us we should just fuck off'! " Travis then kicked a metal trash bin, making all its trash spit out.

"'Amount he'll start giving us?' Forget that! We can just find another place to jam out. " Kristen suggested as she pulled the middle finger towards the building.

"It's gonna be way hard to find another place, this club was our weekly meal ticket. " Randy reminded them as he scratches his head.

Red looked at each of them with worry, knowing that if they can't find a permanent place to play they would be in big trouble. "Calm down guys...maybe we can talk to the owner again, see if you can work something out." She suggested as she waves her hands down to calm the tension.

Cindy looked over at Randy than Travis, seeing if they try what Red said but to no luck.

"Ain't no way in hell were gonna be begging Red." Randy said as he made his way around the van to the drivers seat. Kristen just shook her head and climbed into the back of the van cursing up a storm.

"I need a fucken drink. " Travis breathed out as he throws the cigarette away and rubs his face in frustration. Red frowned at him and looked down at her hands than went on her way to climb in the van when Travis stops her.

"Wait a second Red." He called out as he walked up towards her and took out his roll of cash. He started to count some money and handed out over to her. "Your cut of the pay."

"Red looked up at his face with confusion. "But I didn't play tonight, you were-"

"Just take the money, you're part of the band too and you need the money as well. " he interrupted her. Red looked down at his hand than back up to his eyes.

" This money is from your cut isn't it..." she realized as he said nothing. " I'm sorry, I can't take this Travis."

"God dammit Red, just take the money, at least it can ease my mind knowing you have cash for food or something. " he snapped at her. Red jolted back a bit from his temper and took a moment to finally take the money out of his hands.

"Thank you..." Red quietly said to him looking up at him.

Travis simply rested his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the van than climbed in after her and closed the door. " take us to a bar or something man..I need a drink after this shit. " Travis ordered as zipped up his leather jacket hallway.

" No problem big guy, I just the place in mind. Been wanting to go check it out for a while. " Randy replies as he starts the van up.

" as long as they have strong liquor, I don't give a shit. " Travis grunted out.

Red kept looking back at Travis and the gang, studying the worry on there faces and let's out a sigh, hoping this new bar can lift up there spirits...

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now, I'll be posting twice a week since I already have them all down, I hope you will continue to read.  
> Until next time


End file.
